


Watch Me

by drxpdead



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Prom Night, Saucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drxpdead/pseuds/drxpdead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil are both ditched by their prom dates, so they decide to show them what they're missing out on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dan hadn't wanted to come here in the first place. He was much more content with the idea of staying home and binge watching Breaking Bad on Netflix all night, but apparently, Alex Mason had different plans. 

Alex wasn't what most people would consider attractive, or all together interesting. He was shy and somewhat of a nerd, but he was nice. And Dan didn't want to look like an asshole by rejecting his invitation to the prom. 

So here he was was, on a Saturday night in the most uncomfortable suit and the deepest regret. He tugged at the collar nervously, looking around at all the gyrating bodies underneath the canopy of flashing lights. His "date" had gone to get them some drinks. That was an hour ago.

What the hell was he thinking, agreeing to come here? He should have known it was going to end up like this, him standing in some lonesome corner while his date went off somewhere without him. He'd thought that maybe Alex wouldn't be that way, he seemed so sweet, but here they were.

Dan sighed, loosening his tie to try and get some much needed air into the confinement of this stupid suit. It was way too hot in here for him, and all the bodies packed in weren't helping the situation. He'd actually really been looking forward to that drink, but it looked like it wasn't coming. It looked like he was on his own, because his parents had gone out, and he didn't have a key so he'd have to wait till they got home.

Dan pushed his hair back from his face, and could feel it starting to go curly from sweat. Damn, it had taken him an hour to straighten it. Why the fuck was it so hot in here?

He swallowed, feeling his throat start to go dry, and decided to go ahead and get his own drink. It seemed Alex wasn't coming back. 

He pushed his way through the crowd, not caring about the dirty looks he got and the rude comments thrown his way. There was a huge bowl that was full of fruity red liquid, just like in the cliche stories, and Dan gratefully grabbed a cup. It was way too sweet, but it helped to cool him down some, and so he kept drinking. 

Someone sidled up next to him, grabbing their own drink. Dan glanced over, and had to physically restrain himself from looking over and staring. 

Because damn, this guy was hot. From the corner of his eye, Dan could see he had inky black hair that seemed sort of purple under the lights, and his skin was very pale, almost vampire worthy. He had on a suit like most of the guys here, but his jacket had gone and his tie was lazily undone. As if he had grown tired of wearing it. Dan couldn't blame him.

They stood there awkwardly next to each other, Dan staring away from this stranger and cautiously drinking from his almost empty cup. He didn't want to leave, because that would mean retreating back to his dark corner, but he didn't know if he should stay, lest this stranger think he was interested. Even though he was.

"Hey." the guy suddenly said, and Dan looked up in surprise. He was smiling slightly, and now Dan could see that he had blue eyes that were twinkling from all the lights, an probably just because that's what they did.

"Uh, hey." he replied, feeling kind of stupid for flushing slightly. He didn't have any reason to be nervous, even if the guy was attractive.

"You look kind of lonely." the guy continued, his smile growing wider, and Dan thought it was because he'd actually responded instead of ignoring him. Dan chuckled.

"I-I guess." he said. "I mean, my date kind of ditched me, so." he shrugged, trying to play it off like it didn't bother him. And it didn't really. he just didn't like being here at all. He took another sip of his drink, until the cup was empty, and set it on the table beside him.

"Well, I'm sure she's missing out." the guy said, eyeing Dan up and down, making his face grow hotter.

"He, actually." Dan said.

"Hm?"

"My date. Is a guy."

"Oh." the guy said, smirking. "Sorry, I didn't realize-"

"It's fine." Dan said, stuffing his hands in his pocket. He was definitely making a fool of himself in front of this handsome stranger. He knew he wasn't one to come off as openly bisexual, but it was tedious, having to explain it to new people. And there was usually the people who left after finding out, which did nothing for his ego.

"If it makes you feel any better, my date's also left me." the guy said, and Dan looked back over at him.

"Oh, sorry." Dan said. "Hope she isn't, like, cheating on you or something."

"He." the guy said, grinning widely, and Dan blushed at the open suggestion in his eyes. "And besides, he's been cheating on me for a while."

"That sucks." Dan offered lamely, but the guy nodded, staring out at the crowded floor. "I'm, uh, I'm Dan, by the way."

They guy looked over at him, before holding his hand out. Dan took it, noting how cool it was despite the heat of the room. "I'm Phil."

Dan smiled in acknowledgment and basically dropped his hand. He was starting to get shivers just from touching him. They went silent once more, but it was less tense, with the air that they weren't complete strangers anymore.

The song changed to a slow one, and all the couples grabbed hold of each other, swaying along to the gentle rhythm.

"Do you wanna dance?" The guy, Phil, asked, and Dan looked up.

"W-with you?" He asked stupidly, making Phil grin.

"Of course with me." he said. "We're both kind of on our own, we look like loners."

"I don't know how to dance." Dan said, looking down, but Phil grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the middle of the floor, past all the other teen couples.

"I'll teach you." he said. 

Dan hadn't known this guy for more than twenty minutes and he was already slow dancing with him. He was telling the truth before, he really had no idea how to dance. That's probably why Alex had left him before, because he would rather stand off to the side than fail at trying to dance in front of everyone.

But here he was, with his arms wrapped around Phil's neck, and Phil had his hands placed firmly on Dan's hips, and their faces were closer than was normal for two practical strangers. It was awkward at first, Dan kept tripping over his own feet and Phil had to catch him multiple times. But soon enough, they got into their own steady diet of rhythm, and Dan started to calm down some.

"That wouldn't happen to be your former prom date over there, would it?" Phil muttered into his ear, and Dan tried not to shudder at his warm breath fanning across his neck. He looked over to where Phil was staring and saw that, yes, it was Alex, and he was talking to another guy, who was actually kind of cute and was standing way too close to be just a friend. Dan probably should have been jealous, should have felt bad that he was boring enough to be ditched or another person, but he didn't. Because he was having fun anyway, even if he didn't know it. Dancing with Phil was way better than being off on his own. 

"Yeah, it is." Dan said, looking back at Phil. He notes just how close they actually are, he can feel Phil's breath blowing agains his face, can smell the sickly sweet punch.

"Well that's just ironic." Phil said. "Just so happens he's talking to my former date."

Dan doesn't know exactly what to say to that, so he just remains silent, focusing instead on continuing on staying upright as they dance. And everything is going fine until he feels Phil's hands on his waist start to slide lower and his teeth graze lightly against the shell of his ear.

"What do you say we show them what they're missing out on?" Phil says, his voice slightly husky as he breathes into Dan's ear. Dan can barely process what he's saying because the heat of his touch is burning through the jacket of his suit, he swears he can feel it on his skin.

"Uh, what do you mean?" he knows exactly what Phil means, but he doesn't know how to comply. He's not one to exact any sort of revenge, and definitely not in any vulgar way with a stranger. But he can't deny the steady race of his pulse at the idea.

Phil doesn't answer, instead moving his hands even lower until they're dangerously close to resting on Dan's ass. His fingers are pressing into Dan's skin and making him tense. His own hands are curled into Phil's shirt tightly, trying to hold onto something as Phil leans down and gently brushes his lips against the skin of his neck. That's one of his more sensitive areas, and he has to hold back the low loan in his throat. He feels Phil press his lower half closer, so that their hips are now touching, and Dan gasps at the contact. Never in his life had he been so intimate with someone, and he knows that this is sort of mild, but it's new for him.

He decides that he does want to do this wants to show that asshole Alex that he's fine without him, and he reaches up and pulls his fingers through Phil's hair, and is actually surprised when Phil started to pant into his ear. He didn't think that would be so much of a turn on, but he can feel his pants start to get a little tight, and is slightly embarrassed that he's so easily hard. 

Phil places a gentle, yet hungry kiss on his neck and Dan's eyes flutter close. He doesn't even react when Phil pushes his hands under Dan's jacket and shirt, running his fingers over the skin of his back brazenly, he just leans into the touch, wanting more.

"They're looking." Phil says hotly into Dan's ear. Dan snaps out of his daze slightly. He's almost forgotten about what's going on around them, and looks over to see that, yes, Alex and the other boy are staring at them both with looks of anger and slight regret. He's sure that Alex wishes he hadn't left now. "You wanna keep going?" 

"Yeah." Dan says, not even caring that he sounds kind of desperate, he just wants this to continue.

The song changes again, to some recent Pop song, and everyone resumes their previous grinding. Phil's slides his hands from under Dan's shirt and spins him around, until his front is flush with Dan's back. Dan grabs Phil's wrist, wrapping his arms around himself and putting them on his waist. "Show me what you've got." Phil whispers, and Dan nods.

He never would have thought he'd ever be caught dead in public, dirty dancing with another guy, but he has to admit, it's much better than a Breaking Bad marathon.

Dan moves his hips slowly, not sure exactly what to do, but it seems like the right move, because Phil grips his waist tighter, pulling him closer. He doesn't even care anymore that the whole reason they're doing this is because their prom dates ditched them, that they're supposed to be making fun of them. He's just really enjoying himself right now, his ass rubbing against the front of Phil's pants, and Phil muttering things into his ear that would make an old lady blush, and wondering exactly when his parents are going to be home. He might be going a bit fast, but he doesn't care, he can feel that him and Phil have some sort of connection, and he doesn't want to risk losing it. 

"Fuck, Dan." Phil says. "Do you want to get out of here?"

And those are the words Dan has been waiting to here ever since he saw this boy. He nods, almost to fast, turning and grabbing Phil's hand. They speed to the door, elbowing people out of their way and not even bothering to apologize. Dan ride with Alex here, and he's glad that Phil has his car, otherwise they'd have to take a half hour train ride, and that would be hell.

Dan's actually really glad he came tonight.


	2. Do Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is not my strongest point.

Dan was entirely too impatient as he sat in the front seat of Phil's car, calmly giving him directions to his house which he knew would be empty. He didn't have a key, which meant they'd have to most likely climb in through a window or something. But neither of them seemed to care.

Phil looked just as anxious, tapping nervously on the steering wheel as he drove and throwing wanton glances over at Dan ever now and then. The radio was playing quietly, but neither of them was too interested in the sound of Patrick Stump's voice flowing through the speakers. 

"Turn right here." Dan said, and Phil complied. They weren't too far now, but every second felt like years. He didn't know why he was so desperate for this all of a sudden, he'd never been this needy before.

Dan was no stranger to sex. He'd had his fair share of long nights with lovers and one night stands. But he just felt that, with Phil, it would be different. He felt that this would be more meaningful in his life somehow, and he didn't know why, but he was craving it.

"Third one on the left." Dan said, and bit his lip when they pulled into his darkened driveway. He felt nervous butterflies in his stomach, and tried to calm himself down as him and Phil got out of the car. 

They weren't even at the door before Phil grabbed Dan's shirt and pressed him up against the wall, kissing him deeply. Dan moaned against his lips, moving his hands into Phil's hair and pulling him closer. They stayed like that for a moment, just kissing in the shadow of Dan's house, before Dan pulled away, breathing hard. "Maybe we should go inside now." he suggested, and Phil nodded, letting go of him.

It took about ten minute before Dan found an open window, and they hurried climbed through, into the kitchen. All the lights were off, and Dan hissed in pain as he stubbed his toe against a leg of the table. He felt Phil grab his sleeve, counting on him to lead the way. He was way too aware of Phil's presence behind him as he walked into the hall and towards the stairs that would lead to his room, and it was driving him mad. He just wanted to get naked already. 

Dan pushed open the door of his room, not even bothering to turn on the light, and turned around to kiss Phil again. Phil pressed his hands into Dan's back, gripping his shirt tightly, and Dan reached down and took it off, so that he was bare chested. He shivered as he felt Phil run his fingers over his chest, his stomach, and down to where his pants were hanging low on his hips. He ran his hands up Phil's arms, to his shoulders, and latched on to his neck. 

"You're not a virgin, are you?" Phil asked quietly.

"Why would you think that?" Dan asked, actually sort of offended that he would ask something like that.

"I was just making sure." Phil said defensively. "I don't want to steal your first time or anything."

Dan leaned over, kissing his neck gently, smiling when he breathed out heavily. "No, I'm not a virgin." he muttered.

That's all the invitation Phil needs before starting to undo Dan's pants, pulling at the belt harshly until it comes free, and practically ripping the zipper off in his haste. And then Dan is only in his underwear, which are the clingy kind that pretty much mold to his ass. Now he's glad he wore them.

"Take this off." Dan says as he pulls at Phil's shirt, and Phil lifts his arms up so that Dan can take it off. His chest is perfect, pale and almost flawless as it melds into his flat stomach, and Dan is touching him as much as he can.

Phil kisses him again, reaching around and grabbed his ass, pulling their lower halves together which makes both of them groan. Their both so achingly hard. Phil slides his tongue into Dan's mouth, pressing into it hotly and making Dan shudder. He's never wanted someone so much in his life.

Phil takes off his own pants, and their both in only their boxers, nothing between them but thin cotton. 

Everything is going fast, all speed and no time, but Dan doesn't care, he just wants to keep going, to get to the point of no return. And apparently, Phil feels the same way, because he practically pushes Dan back onto the bed. Dan giggles slightly, as Phil crawls over him, but stops when Phil suddenly grinds into him, long and slow, making him moan. "Fuck."

Phil leans down, kissing a line down Dan's throat and to his collarbones, and his teeth are lightly grazing the skin, and it might leave marks, but Dan wants it to, wants to see the evidence of all the things Phil is sure to do to him. Dan tangles his fingers into Phil's hair, gasping as Phil keeps going, sucking on his neck, licking, biting. And he still grinding against him, too, making him crazy.

"Lube?" Phil whispers harshly into his ear, and Dan gestures vaguely to the table beside his bed. Phil quits his ministrations, leaning over and opening the drawer. As he does so, Dan runs his hands down his stomach, and reaches into the top of his boxers, pulling them down slightly. He pulls out Phil's hard cock, sliding his hand over it gently, and he hears Phil groan.

Phil drops the bottle of lube onto the bed and kisses Dan roughly, biting his lip as Dan continues stroking him. His body is tense against Dan's, and he's moaning over and over again into his ear, and then he reaches down, pulling Dan's hand away with a sigh. "If you don't stop that, you're gonna make me come."

Dan laughs slightly at that, that Phil would come so easily, but then Phil pulls off his boxers, and his own, and their both completely naked now. He can feel the anticipation in the air, the sexual need coming from both of them. It's so dark, he can barely see, but he hears when Phil opens the bottle of lube, and God he can barely wait.

He feels Phil's slick fingers pressing against his hole and takes a breath, anxiously waiting until-

"Oh, fuck." Dan moans as Phil's slips in one finger slowly. One of his hands is clutching the sheets under him, and the other is in his hair, twisting as Phil starts to fuck him with his finger. He can't remember the last time he's done this with another guy, but he sure has missed it.

He pushes down against Phil's finger, pushing him deeper, and without warning, he adds a second, making Dan moan loudly. Phil starts to go faster, pushing them in as far as they'll go, and Dan can't think, it feels so damn good. "Another." he whines, and Phil complies, pushing three fingers deep into him, and Dan can't speak.

It goes like this for a moment, Phil finger fucking him senseless, until he feels likes he's gonna come. "Stop, stop Phil." He says breathlessly, and Phil instantly freezes.

"Are you okay?" He asks, and Dan nods.

"Fine, I just want you to fuck me already." he says, smiling at the look of pure lust in Phil's eyes. 

Phil removes his fingers and squirts some more lube onto his fingers, gently stroking himself and staring directly at Dan. He looks so damn sexy, just touching himself like that.

He leans back down, positioning himself over Dan's hole, pausing before pushing in, and fuck this is what he's been wanting all fucking night.

It's uncomfortable at first, it always is the first few seconds, but it soon fades into mindless pleasure, and Dan is moaning like a whore as Phil starts to thrust into him more quickly. His nails are digging into Phil's back sharply, but he doesn't seem to mind.

"Fuck, you feel so good." Phil groans into his ear, reaching down and grabbing his thigh, lifting it up so he can get a better angle.

"Shit! Right there, Phil, please, fuck me!" Dan is practically screaming as Phil hits his prostate again, and again. He can feel the low burning in his stomach, and he knows he close, so very close, and by the way his thrusting is more erratic, Phil is too.

"I'm gonna come, Dan." Phil says, his breathing is labored and his skin is hot. They're both sweating and the entire room is warm, and Dan is starting to tense.

"Fuck." he keens, as he comes hard all over his and Phil's stomach. He can't hear, can't see as the blissful white noise washes over him as he orgasms, and he's surprised he doesn't black out. He's never come so hard in his life.

Phil is still fucking him, grunting as he starts to come undone, and Dan feels him come not too long after, feels the warmth spreading inside of him. And then he pulls out and flops down onto the bed.

They're both clearly exhausted, and Dan is on the verge of passing out when Phil starts talking.

"I want to see you again." He says faintly, still breathing hard. Dan looks over at him.

"Huh?" He says, cause he can barely process what's going on right now. 

"I don't want this to be a one time thing between us." Phil continues, and reaches down, lacing their fingers together limply. " I don't know, I just.... I feel like we have more for each other than just a one night stand."

Dan pauses for a second before nodding, squeezing Phil's hand and closing his eyes. "Okay." he says, and can almost feel the radiant smile on Phil's face. "But sleep first."


End file.
